Moment 4 Life
by NickiMinajandRihannaFan
Summary: Eleanor is in her own fairytale with a mean step-mother & step-sister. She wants to go to the Ball to meet Prince Theodore, her beloved crush. Will she ever meet her awaiting prince charming? Songfic. TheodorexEleanor Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**After watching the music video "Moment 4 Life" by Nicki Minaj featuring Drake, I decided that I would finally type a Theanor one-shot :) They're so cute together! **

**This IS a songfic peoplez!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Once upon a time there lived a 17 year old princess named Eleanor. One day, while sitting in her room alone beside her very own boudoir, admiring her beautiful face in her expensive mirror, she received an enchanting visit from her fairy Godmother, Brittany..._

**Eleanor's POV**

I lightly glossed my lips with bubblegum-pink colored lipgloss, and I also put on lime-green eye-shadow. I truly looked beautiful... but my mother always thought that my sister, Jeanette was more beautiful. Tonight, for the first time, it would be my chance to finally meet prince Theodore... but my mother said that I couldn't go to the Ball and meet him looking so ugly.

Even though my feelings were hurt, I tried not to show it. So her and my sister, who is also a princess like I am, left me here in the castle alone. But before Jeanette had left she had told me that I would never ever meet my prince charming and I should go marry a toad and laughed pleased at her joke.

I had given her a death-glare and called her the "b" word that ended with an h in my head. She could really be one sometimes. Even though my mother and even my sister had thought I was ugly, I kept my head up and ignored their sarcasm and jokes. One day I will meet my prince charming. I just know I will.

Prince Theodore was going to search for a beautiful princess that he could carry away in his arms at the Ball. I've always kept my crush that I had on him to myself. As soon as I saw a picture of him in my sister's room on her wall, I had fallen in love with him.

In my mind I knew that he would probably fall in love with my sister instead. She was pretty. She would always either wear violet or baby blue dresses, she had high metabolism and was thin just like me, and she had long, gorgeous hair like I do. (but I have a straight fringe and my hair is blonde and straight, and stops at the end of my back, and she has a parted fringe, and her hair is the same length as mine, but wavy and dark-brown) But she wears glasses and I don't. But I seen her put on her contacts before she left to go to the Ball.

I wish I was there so I could meet Theodore. All I ever wanted to do since I developed a crush on him was to spend time with him for at least an hour or two. That didn't sound too long did it? But I'm stuck here in this boring castle, with no way in the world to get to the Ball before it would end.

I looked at the time on my clock, and it read 10:53 p.m. The Ball was going to end at 12:30, and I would have to wait two-in-a-half more hours until I would hear my sister and my mother go on and on about how great and beautiful the Ball was. Oh I wish I was there.

I looked at myself in my mirror again. I smiled happily at myself.

Suddenly in my reflection, I saw swirling hot-pink sparkles behind me beside my bed. I quickly turned around in my chair and gasped. I was surprisingly a little frightened. When the swirling hot-pink sparkles lightly disappeared, there stood in the spot a thin pretty girl with wavy auburn hair. She had on light-pink eye-shadow, a sleeveless light-pink dress with matching light-pink strapped high-heels, sparkly fairy-wings, a pretty silver crown, and a sparkling wand with a star at the end.

Was she the tooth fairy? Was she a pixie? Who was she? Why was she here?

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice was shaking by being a bit frightened.

"Oh don't be afraid," she said noticing that I was frightened, "I am your fairy Godmother," I looked her over. She looked young to be a Godmother. "You look very young to be my Godmother," I said. I didn't even know I HAD a Godmother!

"Why do you say that?" she said a little bit taken aback. "I am 17 just like you," "Well I thought you would have to be older to be a Godmother, don't you agree?" I asked as I cocked an eyebrow. She gasped dramatically which had startled me. She closed her eyes in frustration and opened them.

"I am your _fairy_ Godmother," she stated, "It doesn't matter how old I am. I can be 5 years old, and still be your fairy Godmother."

I still was confused about the whole age thing, but I didn't want to anger the fairy with more questions about it. "Well, why are you here, fairy Godmother?" I asked. "Please. Call me Brittany. And I am here to help you get to the Ball."

Did she really just say that? "How did you know-" I began to say, and my fairy Godmother grinned at me and said, "I know how much you have always wanted to meet him, and you deserve to go to the Ball."

I giggled as I began to get more excited by the minute. Brittany waved her wand in the air and I was about to be gladly sent to the Ball.

But then I remembered that I was only wearing my light-green night-gown, and wearing my green robe over it and bunny slippers.

"WAIT!" I slightly shouted, and the golden sparkles quickly disappeared. "What's wrong, darling?" Brittany asked concerned. "I can't go to the Ball dressed like this," I said as I looked at myself. "Well what do you want me to do? Give you a beautiful dress to wear?" she said impatiently. "Well, yeah." I said quietly.

"Oh okay," she simply said and pointed her wand at me and I saw silver sparkles surround me. When they faintedly disappeared, I walked over to my tall mirror and looked at myself. I looked more beautiful than ever.

I now had on a spaghetti-strapped spring-green dress that flowed down to my ankles and it showed how thin I was. I also was wearing matching green high-heels. I was really very satistfied at how I looked. All I could say to Brittany was, "You knew my favorite color was green,"

She smiled and then made a serious expression on her face. "These kinds of nights are fleeting and usually end by mid-night. But, my fairy god mother senses tell me that, you may have this moment for life."

I didn't understand what she had meant by that, but I went with it and memorized it.

Brittany's eyes then widened; and with a wave of her wand in golden sparkles, I now wasn't in my dazzling room anymore. I was now inside a huge golden castle with a huge crystal chandelier above me, and was surrounded by people and their talkitive voices.

The whole floor in the castle was red carpet and not shiny tile like I would've expected. Everyone was either dancing, talking to each other, or drinking punch from the snack tables.

I quickly knew where I was hoping to be at... the Ball.


	2. Chapter 2

I was so happy to finally be here! I especially was really grateful for Brittany to visit me. I really want to thank her for bringing me here. She's AWESOME!

I looked around me to try to spot my mother and sister.

I saw them by one of the snack tables. "... Don't worry dear. He WILL fall in love with you. You're way more prettier than all of _these girls _that are here." I heard my mother tell Jeanette, even though I was a far distance away from them and music was playing. "I know he will," Jeanette stated firmly.

I gulped. What if my mother was right? I shook my head. How could I think that? Then I saw Jeanette look my way and she said jokingly, "And I thought Eleanor was ugly." My eyes grew wide. I could just march over there and give her a piece of my mind, but I tried not to let myself get mad. She says stuff like that about me all the time. Why get angry?

I wanted to explore this castle more. This castle is HUGE! It probably has a million rooms in this place. I walked around people that was in my way and said "Excuse me" to people that I accidentally bump into. After a while, I found a long hallway with no one in it and slowly walked through it, and as I did, I could hear the clacking of my heels lightly touching the floor, echo.

I noticed I got closer to an open doored room and I heard someone talking inside the room. "My son, the reason your mother and I arranged the Ball for you was to find the perfect girl that is here and fall in love with her," said the voice. "But how do I know if I'm really in love with that girl?" asked another voice I heard.

"When you look into her eyes, and feel that warm feeling, you'll know that your in love with her." said the first voice. "Now go out there and find her."

Then I heard foot-steps grew louder as they were going towards the door. Oh no!

I ran away down the long hallway as the clacking-echo of my heels were loud. "Hey, wait!" I heard a voice call from behind me. I didn't look back. I kept running until I got back to the music-filled room where I was before. I heavily breathed in the air and was surprised that my feet weren't hurting. I was running pretty fast.

"I'm sorry I scared you," I heard a boy's voice close behind which really startled me. I knew it was probably the boy that had called for me to stop. "Um, it's okay," I replied. I turned around to face him. I couldn't believe my eyes. Is this a dream? Of course it wasn't a dream, but I just couldn't believe it. There stood in front me was the prince that I had a crush on. Theodore.

* * *

He was wearing a very dark green T-shirt, a black suit jacket, chocolate-brown jeans, a dark green cap backwards and black shoes. His thin body looked muscular, and his face was so cute like in the picture Jeanette had. I looked into his light green eyes, and I noticed that he was two-in-half inches taller than me.

I couldn't believe he was there, right in front me. For some reason it now seemed like whole world stopped. I could tell that he was looking into my eyes too. "_Wow.._" he said in awe, "You're so... _beautiful..._"

I knew I was blushing right now as I looked at the floor trying to hide it. When I looked up he didn't take his eyes off of me. I giggled quietly and said shyly, "Thank you," He put my hands into his and asked shyly, "What is your name?"

"Eleanor," I replied softly. "Your name is beautiful too," he said warmly which made me and him blush. I giggled again. Why do I keep doing that?

"Eleanor," he began, "can I show you something?" I nodded, and he led me down a different hallway than the other one which was to a balcony so that you could see all the beautiful twinkling stars. "Oh Theodore it's beautiful!" I exclaimed happily.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist, and I could feel his chin gently resting on top of my head. The warmth of his arms and body made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Eleanor?" I heard his voice say above me after a while. "Yes?" I replied.

"I know that I've only now known you for about ten minutes, but I think I'm in love with you," Those words were music to my ears. "I think I love you too," I said softly. I felt him gently hug me and I closed my eyes and had a lot of good thoughts in my head.

I turned around shyly to face him as his arms were still wrapped around my waist. Our faces were just an inch away from each other. I blushed at how close our faces were. Then, as I expected, he kissed me on the lips repeatively. I closed my eyes and kissed back. His lips was so tender and soft. I've always believed in true love's first kiss, and I knew Theodore was my true love, and best of all... he was my first kiss. This was a dream come true.

* * *

When Theodore pulled away, he smiled at me which made me giggle. He took my hand and led me outside his castle and led me in front of his huge beautiful water-fountain. Did he want to show me his water-fountain? "Why did you bring me here?" I asked confused. He chuckled and said, "I wanted to show you the fireworks,"

We both looked up at the dark blue sky still filled with twinkling stars and colorful shimmering sparkles pop up way above us. It was even more beautiful. After I admired the sky for a while, I turned to Theodore and put his hands into mine. "This night has been so romantic with you," I said warmly and smiled. He smiled sweetly back and replied, "And I will never forget this beautiful night."

I grinned and lightly kissed him happily.

This whole moment with Theodore was the greatest moment that had ever happened to me. I wish that I could have this moment for life.

* * *

**Was it kind of a cute songfic? I enjoyed typing it, so I hope you enjoyed reading it :)**

**Oh, and this is not CGI to make sure that you're not confused or anything.**

_**Deuces!~**_

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


End file.
